


Pelota

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.





	Pelota

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Al fin, después de tantos días Harry se sentía casi tranquilo diría.  
  
Al fin podía llorar en paz la muerte de su amado sin que nadie viniera a curiosear o a lo que fuera, lo cuál le hacía -por primera vez en su corta y miserable vida-, estar contento de estar en Privet Drive.  
  
Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que aquello había sucedido y Harry sentía que por fin, por fin podía dejarse llevar y llorar su terrible pero secreta pérdida.  
  
No había un director siguiendo sus pasos, tratando de averiguar más y más así lo supiera él o no.  
  
No había 'amigos' queriendo preguntar nada o consolarle a la vez por algo que, aunque no lo supieran, no quería consuelo. No tenía consuelo.  
  
No había gente con estúpidos murmullos por cada sitio que pasaba.  
  
¡Ni siquiera había Dursley's mandándole a hacer nada! Más debido a que se habían ido de viaje por el fin de semana dejándole allí tirado que porque de él se apiadaran con solo verle la cara.  
  
Por fin estaba en paz para llorar. Y llorar fue lo que hizo.  
  
Él lloró, gritó, puteó y maldijo a todo y a todos. Intentando encontrar entre el dolor el sentido a seguir con esa vida de mierda que le había tocado vivir aún cuando acababan de quitarle todo por cuanto había querido luchar porque, Cedric había muerto.  
  
Su amigo. Su amante había muerto. Dejándolo sumido en un frío que le helaba entero por dentro. Dejándolo vacío.  
  
Ahogándose en recuerdos dulces y tortuosos una y otra y otra vez...  
  
Recordando tras la primera prueba habían seguido hablándose y manteniendo el contacto... o cómo fue que todo se dio aquel día en el que su primer beso finalmente llegó.  
  
Recordando con perfecto detalle cada una de las veces donde ambos volaban antes de todo, completamente ajenos y felices mientras perseguían aquella pequeña **pelota** dorada que traviesa gustaba de no dejarse atrapar. Cuando aún siendo nada más que rivales de juego y meros conocidos de nombre se contentaban con aquella simple felicidad que les brindaba el ser libres de volar.  
  
Recordando entre lágrimas agridulces como había sido su primera vez juntos hacía no tanto en realidad. Los besos tímidos y las caricias temblorosas. Las palabras tiernas y la pasión creciente. El sentir de sus cuerpos y la sensación de plenitud que aún sentía en sí al tan solo recordarles haciéndose uno.  
  
El calor. Los sentimientos. El sudor.  
  
El amor...  
  
Nadie nunca lo supo y ahora nadie nunca lo sabría ya, pero sin embargo él siempre lo recordaría. Cada día por lo que le quedara de vida.  
  
Recordaría que una vez amó y el cómo lo perdió así como también el cómo hubo una vez donde por primera vez en su vida tuvo y sintió el amor en su manera más pura aunque lamentablemente, como ya le era usual, no le durara.  
  
Porque Harry lo amó. Él amó al Hufflepuf como nunca esperó o siquiera soñó. Porque su amor fue rápido y explosivo, casi como una especie de polvorita, la verdad. Pero tan real e inmenso que hubo veces en que pensó no le cabría en el pecho. Que ya no podría con el silencio. Pero ahora ya todo era pasado y si había algo que Harry sabía era que nunca se iba a permitir olvidarlo. Reconociendo ante sí mismo que ni siquiera intentaría hacerlo y, apenas rogando -aún entre tanto llanto-, que por favor, por favor, desde allí -donde sea que estuviera- le diera la fuerza para seguir y poder enfrentar así aquello que el destino le quisiera enviar y que solo... que, donde sea que estuviera, solo le esperara en lo que tardaba en volver a él una vez más. 


End file.
